


Take A Break

by hamiltons



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this a while ago, Lams - Freeform, M/M, coffeeshop, laf takes care of alex, so its bad let me live, the first thing i'll be posting on here!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltons/pseuds/hamiltons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

"When's the last time you slept, Alexandre? Or eaten?" Lafayette asked, hands on their hips.   
"What is this, twenty questions?" Alexander responded, his eyes never leaving the essay he was writing.   
Lafayette sighed. "Mon ami, your going to work yourself into an early grave. Go out, get some air."   
Alex sighed. Laf was right. In the last two days, he hadn't stopped to sleep or eat. He was too busy, too much on his plate. "Fine, but only for an hour." He said, standing for the first time in a very long time.   
Lafayette smiled, pushing his back until he was out of the door. "I won't let you in a minute before, oui?"  
It wasn't a question.  
Alexander laughed. "Fuck the French."   
The door shut in his face.   
He was free to walk the town. He was free to do whatever he wanted. He knew that Lafayette, the bastard, would not let him back in until the hour was up. When they sent their mind to something, there was no changing it. So what did he want to do?  
And that's how he showed up at John Laurens' favorite place. The little coffee shop in the center of town, where he knew Laurens would be. Spotting Laurens, he walked over to him, a little wobbly from tiredness, but confident nonetheless.  
"Alexander! I haven't seen you in days! How're the essays coming?" John asked, a cup of coffee in hand. Alexander sat with him at the table he was alone at.   
"Been working on them since I last saw you, John. I need a coffee." He laughed, making to stand from his chair.   
Next thing he knew, he was in John arms, blurry eyes opening.   
"Wha- What happened?" He asked, looking around.  
Laurens laughed, “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”   
The shop was nearly empty. It looked as if no one else had noticed what happened. Alexander was thankful that no one else saw his blush.  
"Haven't slept in a while, or eaten. Sorry, Laurens." He was embarrassed, a faint blush on his cheeks.   
"Alexander you know you need to eat. And sleep. Let me buy you some food." Without giving Alexander any time to protest, he was already moving, ordering a sandwich for the tired man. Alex tried to get up, but he didn't have the strength. He watched Laurens fondly. He always tried to take care of Alexander, even when he didn't need taking care of.   
"Let me pay you back." Alex said, reaching in his pocket for money.   
"Shut up and eat, Hamilton. Then I'm walking you home."  
Alex laughed, his stomach growling. He finished the entire sandwich in less than two minutes.   
Laurens took the liberty of helping him stand, throwing Alexander's arm over his shoulder. Alexander stumbled at first, a blush on his cheeks.   
They walked back to his house together, joking and laughing the whole time. And though he could walk on his own by that point, Alex never took his arm off of Laurens shoulder.   
Arriving back at the house, Alexander knocked on his own door. Seconds later, Lafayette was there, their arms crossed over their chest. "Alexandre, it has been fourty five minutes. You are still not allowed in," They said sternly. "Bonjour, Laurens." They then promptly shut the door in the men's faces.   
"Lafayette made you stop working and come outside, didn't they?"  
Alexander nodded, leaning against the side of his house. "Locked out of my own home," He sighed. "Hey Laurens?"   
John looked up at him questioningly.  
"Thanks. For everything, I mean. You're amazing."  
John smiled, taking a step closer to Alexander. The two stood in each other's personal space, but neither seemed to mind it.   
"Of course, Alex. Taking care of you is always my pleasure." John gave him no time to answer before, completely on a whim, leaning forward and pressing their lips together.   
A shocked Alex pushed off the house and wrapped his arms around John's waist. Suddenly, he didn't feel so weak or tired. Every part of his body was on fire, and his heart was beating fast.   
Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for Laurens to take care of him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry this is bad i know just dont kill me ahaha ,,,, regardless follow me on tumblr @morelikedamnilton


End file.
